


You Make Me Smile With My Heart

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Buck hated Valentine’s Day, that much was clear to Eddie. But Eddie was determined to change that. He was determined to convince his boyfriend to love Valentine’s Day as much as he did.---Or, Eddie decides to show Buck why Valentine's Day is worth celebrating.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 202





	You Make Me Smile With My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little Valentine's Day oneshot. Enjoy!

Buck hated Valentine’s Day, that much was clear to Eddie. 

He didn’t blame him, honestly. It was a silly holiday, after all. Eddie had never been one for crazy Valentine’s Day plans, since Shannon had been laid-back about the holiday. Most years, when he had actually been home and they weren’t fighting, they would just have a nice dinner and a bottle of champagne.

But then Christopher had gotten older and Valentine’s Day became important. It became a time of buying enough cards and candy for the kids in Christopher’s class. It became a time for standing in front of the greeting cards, laughing with Christopher at the silly puns on Valentine’s Day cards as his son selected the perfect cards for Eddie’s parents, for Pepa, and for Abuela.

So yeah, Eddie was now kind of a sucker for Valentine’s Day. But Buck hated it. 

Buck had told him about the only date he had gone on for Valentine’s Day, his first date with Abby, which had ended with an emergency tracheotomy and Buck spending most of the evening conked out in the hospital. And maybe Buck wouldn’t have given up on Valentine’s Day altogether if, a few months later, Abby hadn’t all but left and eventually broke up with him. But she had and now Buck hated Valentine’s Day.

But Eddie was determined to change that. He was determined to convince his boyfriend to love Valentine’s Day as much as he did. 

“Hey.” Eddie had just finished changing and leaned against his locker, glancing at Buck. His boyfriend was tying his shoes, but glanced up briefly when Eddie spoke up. “What are you up to tomorrow?”

“Nothing,” Buck said as he stood up and grabbed his bag. The two headed out of the locker room. “Why?”

“Spend the day with Chris and I.” They paused at Buck’s jeep, Buck giving Eddie a look. “Come on, we’re both off tomorrow and it’ll be fun.”

“Doesn’t Chris have a party or something tomorrow?” Buck asked and if Eddie wasn’t gone on this man, he would’ve fallen all over again because Buck knew his son’s schedule. 

“Yeah he’s got a party and then a sleepover,” Eddie said with a smile. “But that’s not until six. And besides, we both love spending time with you, so why not make a day out of it?” Buck tilted his head and Eddie just kept his smile on his face. “I mean, what were you going to do tomorrow anyways?”

“Laundry?” Buck offered and Eddie gave him a look. “Which I supposed I could do tonight.” Buck sighed as Eddie reached for his hands. 

“It’ll be fun, I promise,” Eddie said, smiling sweetly. Buck sighed but nodded. “Great.” He leaned forward and gently kissed Buck. “I’ll text you when to come over.”

“Okay,” Buck said, smiling a little. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Eddie nodded and kissed Buck one more time before heading to his car. As he got in his car, he glanced back at Buck, who was backing out of his spot. Eddie could see the confused look on his boyfriend’s face and chuckled a little. But then he remembered that he had about twelve hours to get everything ready and quickly shook his head before starting his car.

He was going to make sure they had such a perfect day that Buck loved Valentine’s Day as much as he did.

* * *

Buck sighed as he walked up to the door of Eddie’s house. Eddie had texted him last night, asking him to come over around ten for brunch and that he didn’t need to bring anything (which was odd, since normally Eddie asked him to come over that early to help him put together an elaborate breakfast for Christopher). 

Buck couldn’t help but be a little wary as he walked up to the door. Eddie was being very secretive, just asking Buck to spend the day with them and coming over at a very specific time. And Buck wasn’t stupid, he knew what day it was. But he thought he had expressed his feelings about the day enough to get away with not dealing with all the hoopla. When Eddie had asked him to spend the day with him and Christopher yesterday, Buck had almost considered going back into the station and asking Bobby for an extra shift. 

But he loved Eddie and Christopher, so as much as he hated this day, he was willing to push past that to spend time with his two favorite people. As long as they didn’t make a huge deal about Valentine’s Day. 

“Hey,” Buck called as he let himself in. 

“Hi Buck!” Christopher poked his head out of the kitchen, a grin on his face. Buck smiled before heading over to the kitchen. “We just finished making brunch!”

“I can’t believe you guys cooked without me,” Buck said with a smirk on his face. “And nothing was burned?”

“I’m not as hopeless as I look,” Eddie said before walking over to Buck. Eddie kissed him sweetly and Buck smiled a little. “Thanks for coming by.”

“A whole day with my favorite people?” Buck asked, earning a smile from Eddie. “Sounds like my kind of day.” Eddie nodded before turning to Christopher. 

“Alright mijo, time for brunch.” Christopher nodded, heading into the dining room. Eddie started to follow, but Buck reached for his arm. 

“Hey Eds?” Eddie turned towards him, his eyebrow lifting at the uncertain look on Buck’s face. “You’re not...this day isn’t going to be a big deal, right?”

“Do you trust me?” Eddie asked, reaching for Buck’s cheek. Buck blushed a little at the gentle way that Eddie caressed his cheek.

“Of course,” Buck said. Eddie smiled before leaning forward and gently kissing him. Buck sighed into the kiss, getting a little lost in the moment. Eddie then pulled away, caressing Buck’s cheek one more time before heading into the dining room. Buck let out a sigh. Of course he trusted Eddie. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t worried about any surprising Valentine’s Day plans.

So, with another sigh, he headed into the dining room.

* * *

Eddie smiled as he pulled the car into the driveway. He glanced at Buck, who looked confused. 

“Why are we at your Abuela’s house?” Buck asked.

“Well, we have a delivery to make,” Eddie said as he turned the car off. He got out of the car and opened the door for Christopher, before going to the trunk. When he got back to the door, Christopher was inching his way out of the car, Buck watching him. 

“I’m good,” Christopher said as he gently lowered himself down to the ground. Eddie chuckled, knowing his son was probably just saying that to calm them down. Christopher made his way towards the door, Eddie and Buck following him. 

“Hola boys!” Isabel said, opening the door before anyone could knock. “I had a feeling I’d be seeing you today.”

“Hola abuela!” Christopher said, grinning. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” 

“And to you my little Valentine,” Isabel said, bending down to kiss his cheek. She straightened up just as Eddie pulled her into a hug. “Same to you, nieto.”

“Gracias abuela,” Eddie said with a smile. Buck noticed a bag in Eddie’s hand, as Eddie handed it to her. 

“And what’s in here?” Isabel asked as she poked through the bag.

“A funny card!” Christopher said excitedly. “And your favorite flowers.” Isabel smiled, leaning down to kiss his cheek again. As she read through the card and listened as Christopher excitedly explained why he got her the card, Buck looked over at Eddie.

“Do you guys do this every year?” He asked and Eddie smiled. 

“Pretty much,” Eddie said. “Once Christopher started buying Valentine’s for his class, he only thought it was right to get Valentine’s for everyone who’s important to him. We’ve got two more stops after this, since we’ve got bags for Pepa and Carla as well.”

“That’s actually really sweet,” Buck said, smiling a little. 

“Sometimes, I don’t know how I raised such a great kid,” Eddie said, glancing over at Christopher. “He’s got the biggest heart and he makes me proud every damn day.”

“He’s an amazing kid,” Buck said, reaching for Eddie’s hand. Eddie just nodded before they focused back on Christopher. 

* * *

“Dad, drive faster.” Eddie chuckled as they drove down their street. They had just finished dropping off the last of Christopher’s Valentine’s Day gifts. They had also gotten a call from Eddie’s parents, who had gotten the card that they had sent a few days ago.

“Mijo, we’ll be home in two minutes.”

“But dad,” Christopher said, pouting a little. “I have to…” Eddie watched as Christopher glanced at Buck before looking back at his dad. “You know! Before the party!”

“We’re home,” Eddie said as he pulled into the driveway. Christopher smiled, unbuckling his seatbelt. 

“Buck, can you help me?” Buck raised an eyebrow but nodded, getting out of the car. Eddie just chuckled, knowing what his son was up to. He got out of the car, watching as Buck helped Christopher out of the car. He was about to put the boy down when Christopher wrapped his arms around Buck, hugging him. Eddie watched as Buck smiled, cradling the boy close as he hugged him back. 

“I love you Buck,” Christopher said, nuzzling closer to Buck. Eddie just watched as Buck smiled, hugging the boy tightly. 

“I love you too kid,’ Buck whispered, before pressing a kiss to Christopher’s head. Eddie just took a moment to watch them, even though Christopher had been rushing him moments before. But how could he not just appreciate this moment? How could he not want to shower his boyfriend with love on a day dedicated to that when Buck loved Christopher so fiercely? 

“Alright you two,” Eddie said, walking over to them. “Chris, isn’t there something you want to do?” Christopher nodded as Buck set him down. 

“Come on Buck!” Christopher said, quickly heading towards the house. Buck glanced at Eddie, who simply chuckled before nodding towards the door. 

“I have no idea what you’re trying to prove here,” Buck said as they walked into the house. 

“Who said I’m trying to prove anything?” Eddie asked with a wry smile. Buck was about to say something when Christopher called for them. Buck glanced at Eddie before heading into the living room. Eddie couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched his nine-year-old son gently push Buck onto the couch. 

“What’s this big surprise, Superman?” Buck asked as Eddie walked over to the couch. 

“Dad helps me buy a lot of cards for Valentine’s Day,” Christopher explained. “But some cards just have to be homemade.” He handed a folded card to Buck, who tilted his head as he looked at it. Eddie just smiled as he watched Buck. He knew what the card said, Christopher had shown it to him in the morning. 

What he was paying more attention to was Buck’s face. 

Buck was smiling as he looked at the card, appreciating the picture. But as he opened the card and started reading, Eddie saw Buck’s face change. 

“Do you like it?” Christopher asked quietly, watching Buck’s face. Buck sniffed as he set the card down. Christopher frowned momentarily before Buck pulled him into a hug. 

“I love it,” Buck whispered as he hugged the boy tightly. “And I love you, kid. So much.” Christopher hugged him back, a grin on his face. Buck tucked his face into Christopher’s curls and Eddie knew he was trying to hide the fact that he was crying. 

“Love you too Buck,” Christopher said, before pulling away. “I’m going to get ready for the party.” He then got up and left the room. 

“You okay?” Eddie asked, taking a seat next to Buck. Buck just sniffed as he looked back at the card. Eddie smiled, seeing the bright words on the paper. 

_ Dear Buck, _

_ Happy Valentine’s Day! You’ve become my second dad and I love you very much. _

_ Love, Christopher _

“I love that kid so much,” Buck whispered, tears cascading down his cheeks. 

“I know,” Eddie said softly, pulling Buck towards him. “And he loves you. Sometimes, I think even more than me.”

“That’s just because I spoil him,” Buck said and Eddie chuckled as he pulled Buck until the blonde was resting against him. “Shouldn’t we help Christopher?”

“He’ll call for help if he needs it,” Eddie said. “He’s so independent these days. He only asks for help when he needs it or if he wants a little extra attention.” Buck flushed a little, now realizing why Christopher had asked for help getting out of the car. 

“Oh.” Eddie smirked as he pressed a kiss to Buck’s head. Buck relaxed against him and Eddie just gently ran his hand up and down Buck’s arm. He knew they only had a few minutes before they’d have to leave again. And Eddie knew he still had his evening surprise for Buck that needed some last minute doing. But for now, Eddie was content to just cuddle with Buck on the couch, enjoying the momentary peace and quiet.

* * *

Buck had been pleasantly surprised by the day so far. It hadn’t felt too far off from a normal day with Eddie. Sure, they had driven around a lot so Christopher could drop off Valentine’s for Isabel, Pepa, and Carla. And sure, there was the card that Buck was already planning on framing. But other than that, it felt like a normal day. 

Of course, now it was the evening and Eddie kept giving him these looks.

Buck knew Eddie pretty well, even before they started dating. And even though Eddie tried to play a lot of things close to the vest, Buck had figured out most of his tricks. So, he knew when Eddie was up to something. And Eddie was definitely up to something.

Buck had already been suspicious about this whole day. He knew that Christopher and Eddie loved Valentine’s Day. So, when Eddie had invited him over for the day, Buck had assumed that Eddie was going to spend the day trying to convince him to love Valentine’s Day. But it had been a normal day. 

Well, until now at least.

Eddie had asked Buck to drive to Christopher’s friend’s house who was hosting this Valentine’s Day party. Eddie had told Buck that one of Christopher’s classmates was having a party for everyone and then a small sleepover for some of the boys in the class. Eddie had asked Buck to drive, saying he needed to get out and help Christopher and talk to the parents. Of course, Buck had wanted to point out that Eddie could’ve driven and then just hopped out when they got there. 

But then, Eddie started messing around with his phone. He spent most of the ride over, sending texts and constantly checking his phone. And when Buck had asked what he was doing, Eddie had just put his phone away and changed the topic. Not to mention, Eddie had Buck make several random stops after dropping Christopher off. They had gone to the post office, the grocery store, and the pharmacy. And if Eddie got anything in any of those places, he snuck them into the backseat before Buck could see. 

So yeah, Buck was suspicious.

“Are you going to tell me what you’re up to?” Buck asked as he drove towards Eddie’s house.

“I’m not up to anything,” Eddie said with a smile. 

“So me driving and the texting?” Buck asked. “And the random stops?” Eddie just shrugged. “Eddie.”

“Do you trust me?”

“That’s not fair,” Buck said as he pulled into the driveway. Eddie shrugged again and got out of the car. Buck sighed, turning the car off and following after Eddie. He noticed that Eddie hadn’t grabbed any of the bags from the car. He narrowed his eyes, staring back and forth between the bags and Eddie’s back as he went into the house. Buck just huffed before heading inside.

When he entered the house, his eyebrows raised. The house was dark, save for a flickering light coming from the dining room. He could hear soft music coming from there as well. He followed the sound until he reached the dining room. His eyes widened when he saw the set-up. 

There were candles around the room, creating a gentle yellow glow across the room. The table was set with the nice dishes that Eddie kept hidden. There was also a large bouquet of roses on the table. 

“Eddie,” Buck said quietly, taking everything in. His shoulders tensed up realizing what this all was.

“Do you like it?” Eddie asked, approaching Buck. Buck looked around, feeling his chest tightening a little. “Buck?”

“I…”

“Hey.” He looked back at Eddie, who gently took Buck’s hands into his own. “I know you don’t like Valentine’s Day. I know you’ve had bad experiences with it. But this, this whole day, I just wanted to share with you what Valentine’s Day means to me.”

“And what’s that?” Buck asked, still feeling a little uneasy. 

“I know Valentine’s Day seems like a holiday just made by greeting card companies,” Eddie said. “But having a kid who buys those silly little cards for everyone has helped me see what it’s really about. This day about showing the people who you love just how much you love them.”

“Eds.”

“I love you so much, Buck,” Eddie said, his hands coming up to cradle Buck’s face. “And I just want you to show that. I want you to know how much I love you, even on a day that you hate.” Buck could feel tears coming down his cheeks, listening to Eddie. He had been so focused on what he hated the day and not what it could mean to others, on what it could mean to the person he loved more than anything. 

“I love you,” Buck whispered through the tears before leaning closer to Eddie. He felt Eddie’s lips twitch up into a smile as they kissed. He loved Eddie. And maybe he didn’t need a stupid holiday to say that. But if Eddie loved Valentine’s Day, then Buck could love it too. “Should we eat this food before it gets cold?”

“We should,” Eddie said before gently kissing Buck again. “After all, this took a lot of planning.”

“Is all of this why you made such random stops?” Buck asked as they sat down on the table.

“Pretty much,” Eddie said. “I convinced your sister and Chimney to help out in exchange for a free night of babysitting whenever they need it.” Buck chuckled. “Although, apparently your sister was claiming that she would’ve helped me without the exchange, since she likes knowing you’re happy.”

“I’ve already cried twice today,” Buck pointed out. “Are you trying to up it to three?” Eddie chuckled as he reached a hand out, interlacing his fingers with Buck’s. 

“Just trying to show you how I feel,” Eddie said, squeezing Buck’s hand.

“And people accuse me of being the sap in the relationship.” Eddie rolled his eyes and tossed a piece of bread at Buck’s head. Buck just pouted before laughing, earning a grin from his boyfriend. Then, they dug into their meal, one of each of their hands interlaced as they ate.

* * *

“Hey Eds?” Eddie glanced over at Buck, who was curled into his side. They were in bed, clothes scattered around the room, which was definitely Buck’s fault. After dinner, Eddie had told Buck that he really wanted to show him how much he loved him, which had, of course, led to some very frantic kissing and the scattered clothing. Eddie didn’t really care; they had the house to themselves until the morning and this had been a part of his plan anyways. “Thank you.”

“And what are you thanking me for?” Eddie asked, a smile blooming across his face. 

“For today,” Buck said, his arm curling around Eddie’s side to pull the brunette closer. “For showing me why you love Valentine’s Day. For doing all of this for me.”

“Well you’re important to me,” Eddie said, his hand running up and down Buck’s side. “You’re everything to me.” Buck beamed at that before kissing Eddie. Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut, just enjoying the moment, reveling in this wonderful feeling of love that he wanted to hold onto for as long as possible. “Though I do need to ask, how do you feel about Valentine’s Day now?”

“Ah, the ulterior motive,” Buck said with a chuckle. Eddie tilted his head, wondering if there was a chance that Buck still didn’t like the holiday. But then a soft smile crossed his face. “If Valentine’s Day means more time with you, then I love it.”

“Well then,” Eddie said, his thumb coming up to caress Buck’s jaw. Buck just watched him, those ocean blue eyes pulling him in. “You can have all my Valentine’s Days for as long as you like.”

“How about forever?” Buck asked softly. Eddie stared at Buck, a million thoughts running in his mind. The idea of forever with Evan Buckley? Yeah, he wanted to sign up for that. But, he didn’t know if he could accurately express that, or if he even needed to. So, Eddie gave his answer in a kiss, a soft and tender kiss that had Buck melting closer to him. 

“Sounds good to me,” Eddie whispered, pulling away just slightly to say it. He could feel Buck’s lips turn up into a grin before closing the space between the two of them. And as they laid there, trading soft kisses and gentle caresses, Eddie couldn’t help but smile. Not because he had convinced Buck to not hate this Valentine’s Day, but because he had so many more Valentine’s Days to keep showing Buck how much he loved him. 

He had forever, and that sounded perfect to him.


End file.
